Ice n Fire
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Eran tan dispares, pero a la vez tan similares. Especialmente, cuando se trataba de Midoriya Izuku. [U/A] [TodoDeku] [Basado en la imagen de portada]


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

 _ **Ice´n Fire**_

.

.

-Han nacido bendecidos con el poder que tanto he deseado-Eran palabras que su padre constantemente repetía desde el día en que sus _Quirks_ despertaron.

Desde muy temprana edad, ambos habían mostrado su talento en controlar su poder. Tanto Kori* como Shouto habían mostrado un talento tan grande como para derrocar al Heroé N° 1; la meta más grande de su padre.

Eran fuertes, inteligentes, analíticos y con un gran potencial para volverse unos héroes muy reconocidos. Sin embargo, no todo era tan perfecto, dado que existía un gran rencor dentro de su familia. Especialmente entre ellos y su padre.

Sabían que solos no podrían utilizar sus poderes en todo su potencial, debido al riesgo que estos conllevaban: Mientras Kori, podría llegar a un estado de hipotermia; Shouto podría elevar su temperatura a niveles potencialmente peligrosos lo que traería muchos problemas en el futuro. Por ello, su padre los había forzado a crear un equipo de por vida. Habían perdido su identidad como seres independientes debido al deseo de su padre de hacerlos los mejores.

Pero no era sólo por este motivo.

Kori había vivido su vida bajo la sombra de su hermano, sobre todo frente a su padre por el simple hecho de no haber nacido con el don del fuego, solo tomado en cuenta al estar al lado de su hermano. Ser ignorado por aquella persona que se supone tiene que estar pendiente de tu cuidado es una de las cosas más dolorosas que pueden existir. Shouto podía entender este sentimiento. Dado que había experimentado el amor que su madre le brindaba hasta que esta vio el mismo poder destructivo de su padre en él. Haber sido forzada a un matrimonio por ese hombre la había sumido en una depresión tan grande que había llegado a dañar y hasta odiar a aquel niño de cabello rojo. Tanto era su dolor que tuvo que terminar hospitalizada de manera indefinida.

El dolor y la frustración que cargaban con ellos, se vio reflejado en el desempeño que mostraban durante sus años de escuela. Siempre destacando, con una única meta en mente: Vencer al otro y demostrar que no se necesitaban para poder ser los mejores.

Pero todo cambio cuando llegaron a U.A. Específicamente en el festival deportivo.

Durante mucho tiempo se habían ignorado entre sí durante las horas de escuela. Era la única manera de poder mostrar sus habilidades de manera individual. Habían entrenado lo suficiente como para que sus _Quirks_ fueran controlados para no matarlos, a pesar de no estar juntos.

Por ello, habían destacado durante las primeras competencias del día, su padre estaba viéndolos por eso daban todo de sí para restregarle en el rostro lo fuertes que cada uno era. Aunque debían admitir que había alguien que les había dado una fuerte competencia: Midoriya Izuku. Aquel joven con un _Quirk_ extrañamente parecido a All Might. Cuando lo descubrieron, esperaron pacientemente quién sería aquel que lo enfrentará. Rogaban por ser él que lo hiciera, ya que vencerlo haría comprender a su padre que sólo uno de ellos podría ser el mejor.

Jamás esperaron que ese joven miedoso y llorón les daría una lección tan importante. Tanto en el campo de batalla como para su vida. Ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de luchar contra él en la competencia de peleas dobles. Habían dejado a Uraraka Ochako fuera de combate y sólo faltaba terminar con él, pero las constantes peleas que tenían entre ellos habían interferido en su victoria. Ambos querían ser él que lo derrotará. No podía llegar a un acuerdo y él lograba esquivar sus ataques de manera muy sorprendente. Desde ese entonces, se empeñaron en no subestimar a quién fuera su oponente. Parecía que todos los sentimientos negativos que habían tenido por tantos años habían salido a relucir en esa pelea.

Ni Kori ni Shouto pensaban dejar al otro vencerlo, hasta que él les gritó una frase que recordarían hasta mucho tiempo después.

-¡Él poder que tienen es suyo, de ambos! ¡Úsenlo como deberían!-

Una explosión, el cuerpo de Midoriya en el suelo desmayado y ellos en medio de grandes llamas y fragmentos de hielo como protección. Ambos se miraron, sin ser completamente conscientes que habían protegido al otro.

Habían ganado y habían perdido, al mismo tiempo, frente al joven de cabello verde.

Su relación mejoró desde ese entonces. Habían logrado trabajar en equipo sin perderse en ese dúo.

Aunque su rivalidad se mantuvo, pero por un motivo diferente. Si eran necesitados por esa persona, ellos corrían sin importar el peligro. Siempre estaría apoyarlo en sus más alocados planes. Si bien, sabían que muchos de su misma clase estaban experimentando sentimientos por ese joven. Habían logrado entrar al círculo de amistades cercanas de Izuku. Este siempre mencionaba que apreciaba mucho que personas tan fuertes como lo eran ellos, siempre lo tuvieran en consideración. Sin saber si quiera que los sentimientos que albergaban por él iban más allá que eso. A pesar de que Kori, siempre tan frío e indiferente, no aceptaba por completo aquellos sentimientos; al igual que aquel rubio de las explosiones*. Shouto en cambio, atesoraba de la manera más intensa cada acercamiento que tuviera con el joven. Su personalidad tranquila y elegante había logrado ocultar con éxito su emoción al ser halagado o simplemente recibir un fuerte apretón de manos.

Su motivación había cambiado: Ahora ambos trataban de ser los mejores, tan sólo por el deseo egoísta de pelear junto a Midoriya, que estaban seguros, sería el nuevo número uno y el símbolo de paz que el mundo necesitaba

Pero eso ya se contaría en otra ocasión.

Mientras tanto, ellos esperarían pacientemente el poder expresar sus sentimientos.

.

.

 _-Me gustas, Midoriya. ¿Me harías el honor de salir conmigo?_

.

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Según Google Traductor y mi amiga con raíces japonesas, " _Kor_ i" es un kanji que puede leerse como hielo, por eso lo elegí para ponérselo al gemelo de Shouto. A él no le cambie el nombre porque lo amo. No me juzguen.

*Mi alocada mente ve a Shouto como un _yandere_ , así que tuve que darle un _dere_ a Kori y decidí hacerlo tsundere como Kacchan. Como dije, no me juzguen.

 **Notas de autor:**

Esto se lo **dedico** a mi querida **Shy-Sama** (que ya debe varios fics a este fandom) a pesar de que su OTP es KacchanxDeku. Bueno, ¿qué les pareció la temática? Me base en la imagen que use de portada para el fic; además de un video hermoso sobre Todoroki, cuando los vi me dije que tenía que escribir algo de ellos. Amo la temática de gemelos, la he usado en el fandom de Naruto y ahora me aprovecharé de ella en este fandom. Quiero seguir explotando a este dúo pero ya empiezo clases y tengo que dejarlos ir hasta que tenga tiempo.

Aún así que estoy feliz que se hayan pasado por aquí y espero que lean otra de mis historia muy pronto.

Mil gracias.

Bye Bye.


End file.
